The 9 Months
by bee-me 2.0
Summary: Yonder (Female Wander), and Lord Hater prepare themselves for what is possibly going to be a bumpy ride. Also known as parenthood. Along with the help from Sylvia and Haters men including Commander Peepers, what could go wrong? A LOT!


**Don't be weirded out by my weirdness. It's just who I am. I was also thinking on writing this and a PM that I got from DoodleGreenQueen did the trick. So here it goes! Hope you guys like this one!**

**Rating: 'K+' just to be on the safe side. May change to 'T' in some chapters.**

**Pairing(s): FemaleWander!XLord Hater**

**Disclaimer: ****Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything/one that you guys might and or do recognize. I cannot stress that enough.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Yonder paced around the waiting room to the doctors office like mad. She didn't mean to do it. Well, she _did _mean to. But she couldn't help herself. I mean, could you? And besides, it felt _amazing_. How could she possibly resist such urges. Especially from her husband. Though she somehow knew that having sex constantly would eventually cause them both to have to pay a hefty price. And now here Yonder was. Sylvia sitting in the chair next to her cackling at her friends minor expense. Not in a mean way. But in a "I told you so" way. Glancing towards Sylvia, Yonder squinted her eyes. "What's so funny?"

Sylvia shook her head. "Oh nothing." She said in a rather dismissive tone. Yonder nodded. "Ah." She could have sworn that Sylvia was going to s- "Besides the fact that_ I told you so_." And...she said it. Those four words that Yonder was dreading to hear. The orange furred explorer spun around to face her friend. "Well it's not _my_ fault I can't control myself around Hater!" Yonder exclaimed incredulously. Sylvia put her hands out in front of her defensively. "Woe there, buddy. Let's just calm down and-"

"NO, SYLVIA! How do you expect me to 'calm down' when there's the slightest chance that I might be-"

"Congratulations, Yonder! You're pregnant!" The female doctor exclaimed joyously. Yonder froze. Her eye twitched as she turned around to face the doctor. "_What_?" Smiling, the doctor happily nodded. "Yup! You're pregnant! Aren't you excited?" Her voice wavered a little when Yonder didn't respond quickly. The blonde haired wanderer only fell to the ground unconsciously. Looking up at the doctor, Sylvia gave her a sheepish grin, scooped the wanderer up, and plopped Yonder on her shoulder. "Thanks doc. I'm sure we'll be seeing you again soon. Bye!"

The doctor raised an eyebrow as she watched Sylvia carry Yonder out of the waiting room.

A few minutes after exiting the office, Yonder's eyes cracked open. "W-where am I? Sylvia?" She looked around for her friend before she realized that she was sitting on Sylvia's back as her friend walked. Which she normally never did. Sylvia glanced over her shoulder and flashed Yonder a smirk. "Well, good morning, sunshine." Sitting up, Yonder took in her surroundings a little better. "Where are we, Syl?" She asked. "I'm taking you home. It's getting late and we don't want Hater going off on one of his rampages again for you being late. Cause he'd smother you with worry and affection while making the rest of us suffer."

Yonder sighed dreamily before a look of worry, yet again, graced her face. "Oh no! What'll Hatey do when he finds out about being a dad? He's gonna be so...so...I don't even know what to call it!"

Sylvia shrugged. "Who knows. He might be to preoccupied with concurring another planet to hear about what happened. You know how he is. He takes over a planet, brags about it for a while, then usually let's it go unless someone, like you most of the time, is stupid enough to bring it up again." Rolling her eyes, Yonder gave off a stressed out sigh. "You're probably right. I just hope that he doesn't go psycho on everyone like when Peepers accidentally let word slip to one of the lower rulers about Hater taking over that high populated planet...That was the absolute _worst_!"

"I know. But it _was_ funny how he slammed Peepers into the wall. That dumb eyeball had no idea what hit him..." Sylvia laughed out. Yonder giggled. "That was a little funny. But the poor guy didn't really deserve it. I mean, he was forced into saying it..."

"Whatever, Yonder. But, I'm sure you'll be perfectly fine."

Yonder took in a deep breath. "Let's hope you're right, Syl..." She murmured. Maybe Hater wouldn't get so worked up after all. Or maybe he would freak out and leave her...Great. Now Yonder can't get that thought out of her mind. '_Great...Nice one Yonder..._' She mentally cursed herself. Yonder guessed that she'd just have to wait and see...

* * *

Yawning, Sylvia shoved Yonder towards the door to Haters ship. Well, now _hers _and Haters ship. "C'mon, Yonder. Move it. I'm tired and I know that you are too."

Biting her lip while stifling a yawn, Yonder slowly boarded the ship. Sylvia followed after Yonder and was not to far behind. Upon noticing her best friend becoming even more tense then she normally got when she was afraid of something, Sylvia gave Yonder a soft pat on the shoulder as a comforting and reassuring gesture. "You'll be fine, Yonder. No worries. Am I right?" She concluded with a smiled. Yonder nodded and let her lip curl up into a soft smile. "Right, Syl."

"Yonder!" Commander Peepers called from the other side of the narrow hallway. Though the ship may have looked big on the outside, it was _much _more large on the inside. Peepers sprinted up to the two and nodded a greeting. "Lord Hater has been worried sick about you! He won't stop screaming and he said he wouldn't until you came back. I suggest you hurry. He's in your guys's room and is getting really peeved. Goodnight, ma'am." Peepers said politely.

During the few months that Hater and Yonder have been together and married, Haters men have been more than respectful to the new member of the crew. Since Hater was their leader, marrying Hater made Yonder the next highest ranking out of all of them. Which meant that she gained a very high level of respect from each and every one of Haters men. And she had absolutely no problem with that at all.

Smiling, Yonder kissed Peeper on the head and waved to Sylvia. "Good night you guys!" She exclaimed as she ran towards hers and Haters room. All she could here from the other side was a disgruntled sounding Hater muttering soft curses beneath his breath. Opening the door, Yonder peered inside to try and find where Hater was and what he was doing. She winced when she saw him pacing around on his side of the bed. So, with all the courage she could muster at the moment, Yonder took in a deep breath and walked inside.

"Hater? Hon, I'm home..."

Looking over towards the door, Hater sighed in relief at the sight of his wife. "Yonder, why are you home so late!? I've been worried _sick_ about you!" He didn't sound angry. It was more worry and a little relief. Before Yonder could even step foot in the doorway, Hater scooped her up into his arms and slammed the door shut. He brought her into a fierce hug as he carelessly tossed her magic hat aside as if it were nothing. Yonder pondered on what to tell Hater for a moment. Should she lie? Or tell him the gods honest truth?

This might be harder then expected. But she had to tell him. No getting around it.

"Erm...honey? You know that I was at the doctors today, right?" The hesitation in her voice made Hater give her an almost questioning glance. "Yes. I do. Why?"

"Well...d-do you know _why_ I went to the d-doctors?" She gulped. Hater slowly nodded. "Yeah...Sylvia brought it up over a conversation when you weren't feeling well. But that can't be why you weren't feeling well." He said in a matter of fact way. Yonder's uneasy laugh mixed with the rubbing of the back of her head made Haters suspicions grow that much larger. "Yonder...?" He urged. The wanderer smiled sheepishly before frowning with a sigh. "Oh Hatey! I'm so _so _sorry! I know that you're probably mad as ever at me an-" Cutting her off, Hater gave Yonder a long kiss on the lips. When he pulled away, he smiled. "This is perfect, Yonder." Confusion colored the blonde's face. "What do you mean? I thought-"

"That I'd be mad? Now why'd you think that?"

Yonder cast her eyes to the floor. "Well, I mean, I know that you don't really...favor children...and I didn't want you to go crazy and leave me or something awful like that..." She heard a chuckle come from her husband. "You think that I don't 'favor' children? When have I ever said that?" His questions were making Yonder feel as stupid as ever right now.

Here she thought that Hater was gonna leave her alone during all of this because he didn't like the idea of having a child when in reality he actually wants a kid.

Hmm...

The wanderer tilted her head. "So...you're not upset? Mad? _Furious_? At me?"

Hater rolled his eyes. "No, Yonder. I'm not." Giving him a small, adorably relieved sigh, Yonder smiled and snuggled into his chest as she sat on his lap when he sat on the bed. "So how are we even gonna do this? You know, take care of a child together? Do you think it's gonna be hard?" Thinking for a moment, Hater kissed Yonder's head and pulled her that much closer. "I'm sure we'll be fine." Then he chuckled. "I'm supposed to be the most fearsome and awful person in the galaxy. But somehow, I got sucked into the friendliest face in outer space's trap...I can't believe that I let myself become so soft..."

"I can."

Hater glared at his wife before nudging her. "Goodnight, you annoying pest..." Giggling, Yonder let herself be held close by Hater when he pulled her beneath the sheets. "G'night, best friend..."

* * *

**And yes this'll be a multiple chapter story. If you don't like the pairing then you don't even have to read any of these stories. Thank you for reading! Next chapter'll be longer.**


End file.
